


中国ao3用户的联合声明之一

by NobbyinSLYTHERIN



Category: 227 - Fandom
Genre: 反肖战 227大团结
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobbyinSLYTHERIN/pseuds/NobbyinSLYTHERIN
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	中国ao3用户的联合声明之一

您好，我是一名中国的ao3用户。  
自从2月27日肖战粉丝的恶意举报导致ao3被墙事件开始，我遭受到了来自肖战粉丝及工作室的不公对待，至今未得到任何道歉或解释。  
我自愿参与这次联合声明活动，向大家证明，ao3的用户并不觉得肖战粉丝的行为是正当的，他们也不可以在一些平台污蔑造谣我们。并且，他们伪造ao3用户的身份来掩我们口舌、代表我们发声的行为是我们绝不会认可或接受的！  
我们绝不原谅肖战及其粉丝及工作室的种种暴行！  
敬文学，敬热爱，敬自由！


End file.
